


Whatever, Fucker

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco is NOT a morning person, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: "Morning."Fuck off.Just a normal morning for our favourite boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	Whatever, Fucker

"Morning."

_Fuck off._

"How are you?"

_It's five fucking am, Potter, how the fuck do you think I am? Fuck off!_

"You look so cute, hating the world right now."

_I don't hate the world. The world doesn't fucking talk to me at arse o'clock. I hate you, Potter, you fucking idiot._

"Well, I left you as long as I could and I made you lunch…"

_I swear to god if you don't stop talking I'm going to ram your fucking glasses down your fucking throat and spell it shut!... Wait, did you leave a note in it?_

"... And we should both be home early tonight so I thought I'd do that curry you love."

_Hmmm halloumi… Acceptable I suppose..._

"But right now I need to go to work—"

_Don't remind me of that cursed thing!_

"—otherwise they'll kill me for being late again."

_Well they ought to kill you anyway, you're a wanker._

"But I love you, gorgeous—"

_Ugh. Affection. Stupid Potter._

"—and I'll see you tonight, okay?"

 _If you think I'm moving to kiss you right now you're_ — _m_ _mm, how are your lips always so soft? And why do you always taste so good?_

_Wait, we didn't cuddle!… Wipe that smirk off your face, you bastard. Just because you're contractually obliged to cuddle me in the morning and I always make sure I get what I deserve._

"I'll miss you."

_Of course you fucking will, I'm a delight and your life is only good because I'm in it, scarhead._

"I even miss you already…"

_Oh for fuck's sake, Potter! Stop staring at me with those green eyes! I know what you're doing, trying to manipulate me into talking nicely to you first thing in the morning. Well it isn't happening, you speccy git._

"Whatever, fucker."

_Stop fucking laughing!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D come find me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115 if you want :D


End file.
